Til Kingdom Come
by xXBWFXx
Summary: Dib Membrane never wanted to be commited. Betina the Fairy never wanted to set him free. But we all have to do things we don't want. LMaBr, eventual ZaDf.


**Okay some older stuff from Domi now~ I wrote this in September 2009 so yeah.**

* * *

"Wait, stop! Let me go!"

He screams.

His trainers are scraping across the floor, desperately trying to slow his descent, but the orderlies just relentlessly drag him anyway.

"Look! I'm not crazy! I'm not..."

The matron in the white coat calmly repeats her mantra, stuck inside her head for so long...

"No biting, kicking, scratching, struggling, and if you behave yourself you can play some games, or watch TV."

"I don't want to!" he yells. "I want to go home. I'm not crazy! I swear! I.."

Too late. He was thrown in, the door banged shut, and he was left screaming to empty air. He would've tried to force the door open, but he was tied in a straitjacket.

And Dib Membrane was left lying on the floor of Room 1263 in the Headrest Mental Institution, crying his eyes out.

O0O0O0O0

This...man, this was just _great._ Their situation was bad enough as it was, she didn't need to go traipsing around a mental institution. She would've been fine staying at home today, now that they _had_ a home, but _oh no_, Cookie Levagetto _had_ to go get himself committed. She still wondered why they'd even taken him with them.

Sighing, Betina ran her hand through her orange hair. "What's the use." she mumbled...but she already knew the answer.

Inhaling sharply, she held her breath and sprinted up on of the numerous corridors of the Headrest Mental Institution, which was actually a pretty big she wouldn't get someone like that stammery guy again.

Betina leant against the door of room 1263, and sighed.

Again.

Then she stopped.

"Hello."

O0O0O0O

Betina jumped about a mile backwards, looking around for the voice.

"Don't worry, I'm here." it said. "Behind this door. It's a one way window you see. Do you work here?"

Betina stared at the door, and sure enough, she could see a shimmery looking panel in the door.

"No...why?"

A melancholy sigh.

"Okay, that's fine, I just wondered if you could get me out, that's all."

Betina sighed. "Even if I _did_,I couldn't release you. You're obviously here for a reason."

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm..." she debated for a second before deciding to tell him the truth. "I'm looking for a friend. He got committed unfairly after a misunderstanding."

"And is he here for a reason?"

"Well..." The boy had lead her into a trap, no doubt, and she had no idea how to get out of it. Although this would undoubtedly teach Cookie a lesson, she couldn't say it was _entirely_ his  
own fault.

"Well, like I said, it's a misunderstanding."

"So, he's not _obviously here for a reason_?"

Betina sighed for the third time that day.

"Look kid, I can't release you, I'm sorry, I can't. If I could, I would, I assure you. If you want, I can come in and comfort you or something, but I can't get you out. Okay?"

A sigh from him this time. "Fine, okay."

Betina smiled. "Okay, hang in there."

She grabbed the door handle and tugged. When that didn't work she pushed. When that didn't work...she kicked. She succeeded finally. With a creak and a bang, the door gave way.  
O0O0O0O

Betina's eyes widened. She didn't expect this. Judging by his height only, he was no older then eight.

"Oh...Oh My God."

Betina didn't know what else to say. This...was would've been different if she'd _known_ he was eight, but...?

"Please...seriously...let me go..." he stammered.

Betina gently knelt down to his level...well, the level she guessed he would be if he was standing, which he wasn't. She touched his face. "Shhh, it's okay..."

"No, it isn't, and you don't understand, I'm not crazy...they're lying. It's all lies..."

He somehow managed to get himself into a sitting position, and stared at Betina. "It's lies. Take me with you."

"But how do you know I'm going somewhere you'd want to be?"

"I don't, and I frankly don't care. Please! Take me with you!"

Betina obviously had no choice."Turn around...if you can that is."

The boy shuffled slightly, and was soon sitting with his back to Betina. Gently, she started picking at the straitjacket that bound his arms. When done, she pulled the offending garment off  
over his head.

"There. Done. Can you walk?"

"I don't know..." He shakily stood up, only to collapse again. "My legs are pretty weak..."

Gently, Betina put her arms around him and scooped him up, smiling in spite of herself when he buried in head affectionately in her shoulder. "There we go. So what's your name?"

He lifted his head long enough to say "Dib."

"I'm Betina. So how old are you?"

"Ten. Eleven next month."

"You're tiny."

"Why thank you."

Adjusting her grip on him, she started walking away from his cell. When she looked down at him again he was asleep. "He looks kinda cute..." she murmured. And with that, she took off.

* * *

**X_X I did write this when i was about 11 so yeah forgive me**


End file.
